Welcome Home
by blxssxm
Summary: Kupikir aku akan mendapatkan banyak buah tangan saat kau pulang. [A MiNewt Drabble]


Hari sudah sore ketika pemuda bersurai pirang lembut itu turun dari mobilnya setelah sebelumnya memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai model. Bisa dibilang ini bukanlah hari yang berat baginya mengingat dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Bukan karena dia yang ingin supaya cepat pulang, tapi memang dedikasinya sebagai model yang begitu kuat membuatnya mampu berpose didepan kamera dengan mudah. Bahkan sang _photographer_ terlihat begitu puas dengan gambar-gambar yang dia tangkap siang tadi. Lagipula dia hanya sendirian dirumah, untuk apa ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Tapi sepertinya pulang lebih cepat bukanlah hal yang buruk karena tepat saat dia memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, dia menemukan satu mobil lainnya didalam sana. Pertanda bahwa ada orang lain yang sudah ada didalam rumah mereka.

Newt memang tidak tinggal sendiri dirumah yang cukup besar itu. Ada satu laki-laki lainnya yang juga tinggal dirumah itu. Laki-laki berdarah asia dengan tubuh kekarnya yang kini tampak tengah berbaring diatas sofa diruang tengah. Newt hendak menghampirinya namun kembali mengurungkan niatnya melihat pria itu tengah memejamkan matanya disana. Maka dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu suaminya bangun nanti. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Minho karena dia tahu pria itu pasti kelelahan setelah melakukan tur konsernya selama hampir dua bulan penuh.

Meskipun keduanya berasal dari dunia hiburan, bukan berarti mereka bertemu karena pekerjaan. Keduanya sudah saling mengenal bahkan saat mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Menjadi sahabat sehidup semati hingga saat Minho menklaim Newt sebagai miliknya. Tidak, Minho tidak melakukan hal yang romantis. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, omong-omong. Saat itu Minho hanya mengatakan,

 _Dengar_ _, shank. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Dan saat aku mengatakan kau adalah milikku, maka kau akan terus menjadi milikku. Bukan orang lain. Kau dengar itu?_

Sangat tidak romantis memang, bahkan tidak ada kata-kata cinta didalamnya. Namun cukup untuk membuat Newt melangkah kedepan menghampiri pemuda asia tersebut dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir pria _nya._ Minho memang seperti itu, tidak pandai berkata manis. Hampir seluruh kalimat yang dikeluarkan adalah kalimat _sarcastic_. Tapi pemuda itu menunjukkannya melalui sikap. Meskipun mulutnya tidak berhenti berkata kasar, namun dia selalu memperlakukan Newt dengan begitu lembut seakan dia yang paling berharga. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuatnya cinta pada laki-laki asia itu.

Newt baru saja selesai memakai pakaian santainya ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkar ditubuhnya. Disusul dengan sebuah kepala yang bertengger nyaman dibahu sebelah kirinya. Tersenyum dan hampir membawa tangannya pada surai hitam itu ketika dia merasakan hembusan nafas yang panas dilehernya. Dirinya mengernyit heran dan beralih memegang kening milik suaminya dan segera berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut kala berhasil memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung saja menyeret Minho untuk berbaring diatas ranjang dan kembali memerika suhu tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Kau demam. Diam disini."

Pria kurus itu bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat juga obat yang tersimpan didalam kotak khusus sebelum kembali kedalam kamar setelah sebelumnya juga mengambil sebuah kain untuk mengompres. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang dan dengan cekatan memeras kain yang sudah dicelupkan diair hangat sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kau harum sekali, Newt."

"Aku bertanya padamu, Min."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan memelototiku. Aku sudah merasakan gejalanya sejak semalam."

Newt menyisir rambut Minho yang menutupi keningnya kebelakang sebelum meletakkan kain itu disana. Menghela nafas sebelum menatap Minho dengan intens.

"Tenang, babe. Aku sudah makan dan meminum obat sebelumnya."

Minho memamerkan seringaian diwajahnya yang sedikit pucat itu sambil balas menatap Newt dengan tatapan jenakanya seperti biasa. Membuat Newt lagi-lagi harus menghela nafasnya dengan dalam.

"Kau selalu pulang dengan demam. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, Min. Kau ini mendengarkanku tidak, sih?"

"Dan kau akan selalu merawatku jika demam."

"Aku serius, Minho."

"So I am. Kau memang selalu merawatku saat demam, Newt."

Kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengambil kain yang berada dikening Minho untuk membasahinya dengan air hangat lagi. Berdebat dengan Minho memang tidak ada gunanya.

"Kupikir aku akan mendapat banyak buah tangan saat kau pulang. Well, kau memang membawakannya untukku. Kau membawa demam sebagai hadiah setelah meninggalkanku selama dua bulan."

"Satu bulan tiga minggu, Newt. Bukan dua bulan."

Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola karamelnya malas saat mendengarnya. Kembali meletakkan kain itu diatas kening Minho dan menepuk dadanya main-main. Sulit memang berbicara dengan manusia sejenis Minho. Pria itu begitu keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berbaring disebelah sang suami dengan lengan kekarnya sebagai bantalan dan meringkuk mendekat padanya. Menghirup aroma maskulinnya dalam-dalam setelah hampir dua bulan tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia merindukan Minho tentu saja. Sangat merindukannya malah. Sepi sekali rasanya jika Minho tidak ada dirumah. Pemuda asia itu meletakkan kain basah yang ada dikeningnya kedalam wadah tepat diatas meja nakas sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh kurus milik sang istri. Mendaratkan kecupan selama beberapa saat dikening pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau tahu, berpelukkan tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaian akan membantu menurunkan demam. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Oh, shut up, Minho. Kau tidak akan berakhir dengan _hanya_ berpelukan."

"Well, aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan tubuh menggoda yang sudah terpampang tepat dihadapanku. Aku tidak senaif itu."

"Astaga, berhentilah berpikiran kotor, Min!"

"Aku hanya menyuarakan pemikiranku."

Pemuda berdarah asia itu tertawa keras saat Newt semakin bergelung padanya dengan wajah yang dia sembunyikan didadanya. Newt itu manis. Sangat manis. Dan dalam waktu hampir dua bulan ini dia hampir gila karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan istrinya. Mereka memang tetap berkomunikasi, tapi ayolah, itu tidaklah cukup. Dia butuh Newt dipelukannya.

"Aku akan berada dirumah selama seminggu penuh jadi kau juga harus dirumah untuk menemaniku. Katakan pada managermu bahwa kau akan mengambil cuti selama seminggu, mengerti?"

Newt mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Minho yang juga sedang menatap padanya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan ciuman selama beberapa saat dibibir yang dia rindukan itu.

"Aku tahu itu."

Kembali menampakkan seringaiannya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Newt untuk berbisik tepat diatas bibir tipis semerah cherry itu.

"I'm home, sweetheart."

Tersenyum kala Minho berbisik tepat diatas bibirnya, membuat gesekan penuh euphoria disana. Ikut membisikkan sebuah kalimat sebelum Minho meraup bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut namun begitu dalam yang sarat akan kerinduan yang teramat sangat terhadap satu sama lain.

"Welcome home, Minho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end_


End file.
